House of Romance and Heartbreaks
by WooZyshipper
Summary: When Nina Martin,an American girl that stepped foot on the Anubis House a year ago and been the new girl was having the time of her life.Until the boy that broke her heart back in America,Eddie became the newest member of the Anubis gang.What will happen will Fabina stay or be Neddie all over again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nina's P.O.V.

"It sunny outside,so this means I can go on a picnic date with Fabian."I could eat sandwiches,play freesbee and we coul-" My thoughts were interrupted by Victor,she heard him say something".'Everyone gather up immediately!'he gathered in the hallway new student will be arriving any minute now,I expect to use your best behavior and be know that his name is Eddie and he is from America.'he stated.I just smiled knowing that the new student will be American,just like me.I won't be the only American here at Anubis heard the door slowly open and gave our attention to the blonde,tall and cute guy standing at the was wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it and black jeans and, black converse with a leather looks so familiar….no it's impossible.'Eddie?' I said

'Eddie what arfe you doing here,in England?'I asked him.

'Nina?' He asked surprised.'Yeah it's me.'?I answered.'Well,my mom sent me here.'He said.'Well it's nice to see you again.'I said and hugged him.'Excuse me,I'm going to the bathroom.'I lied creating an excuse so I could think thing over and went upstairs.

Eddie's P.O.V.

"I can't believe 's Nina,Nina Martin a.k.a my ex-girlfriend who I still excused herself to go to the bathroom,I knew she was wasn't ready to face me or talk to me.I guess I'll just have to wait.'Well hi guys,I'm Eddie nice to meet you you tell me your names?'I asked.'I'm Amber.' Said a blonde who had longhair. 'I'mAlfie,Patricia,Fabian,Mara,

Jerome and I'm Joy.'They all introduced.'Well I guess you know Nina.'Said Amber.'Well I'm Trudy,you will be your roommate.'Thanks'I said.'Well Eddie follow me to our room.'Fabian said.'Okay.'I we were on our room,I started unpacking my stuff.'So Eddie…'Fabian started saying.'Yes?'I asked.'Well how go you know my _**GIRLFRIEND**_?He asked emphasizing the word girlfriend.'You mean Nina.'I asked masking the jealousy that I felt towards Fabian because of Nina being his girlfriend.'Yes.'He responded.'Well,we used to date back in ly word he said was 'Oh'.The I suddenly changed the subject by talking about how fun I'm going to have talked and talked and talked and became fast friends.I took a quick glance at my clock and it was 10:00 Then Victor started saying 'It is 10 o'clock,you have precisely have 5 minutes and I want to hear a pin his speech me and Fabian dozed off.

The next morning…

Amber's P.O.V.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'I yawned.I woke up and looked at Nina's wasn't there,probably downstairs already.I still had my mind on what happened yesterday when Eddie came. Hmmmmm could it be Eddie…..Oh Eddie is so cute and hot and handsome and hot and smokin' too bad I'm already could it be this Eddie the newbie oh my gosh that .Did he and Nina dated?'Well it's obvious that they did,the way Nina reacted yesterday made it obvious.

Downstairs at the dining area….

Nina P.O.V.

I was sitting eating breakfast with two of us are always the ones who wake up earlier than the I can't believe it,Eddie is here at Anubis House!Man he looks cuter and hotter since the last time saw him.'What are you saying Nina Martin!"I mentally whack love your cute,sweet,smart and not as hot as Eddie other than Fabian.

Breakfast….

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone came down to were eating and was talking to Fabian and Nina was talking to breakfast everyone went to their own rooms.

Eddie and Fabian's Room

Some one was knocking at the door.'Come in!'Eddie yeld

The door opened and Nina came walked over to Fabian and said 'Hey Fabian'then gave him a peck on the she turned to Eddie.'Hi Nina.'I greeted.I pretended to look for something,if he looks in her eyes he woud be lost and just kiss her in front of her boyfriend.'Hey'she greeted back.'Listen can we talk?'she asked.'Sure.'He answered headed for the door and then Eddie asked.'Whatever about Neens?' 'Awww I missed that nickname,well Amber calls me that sometimes.I Love me I wanted to talk to you about us.'

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddie's P.O.V.

Nina came in the room.'Hey Fabian'said Nina and kissed Fabian.

Then she turned to me.I greeted and she greeted asked if she could talk to me in course I said sure. 'Whatever about Nina?' I asked.'Look Eddie this is really awkward for both of us 'cause you know I'm dating Fabian who's roommate with my ex-boyfriend.'she said.'Tell me about it.'I said.'Look let's just pretend that we never dated and if some asks then we'll tell them the truth.'I half lied.'Yeah I totally agree.'she said agreeing with me.'Friends?'I said and pulled out my hand and she shook it and we hugged.'All though you should know that I still kind of like you,but you should understand that I'm with Fabian and I love him.'I still have strong feelings for you too Neens,but I might just ask Patricia to go see a hard feelings,right?I said.'Right.'She said.I could tell that she was sad.'Bye Eddie,see you later.'she said and winked at me.I smiled and said 'Bye Neens.'She started walking away.I entered the room unaware that Fabian heard our chatted for a while and after 20 minutes everyone went to the common played card games until Trudy announced that it was dinner we were having lasagna.'This is delicious Trudy.'I complimented her.'Well thatnk you dear.'she said with a smile.

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."I just think that Eddie is sooo what am I saying!I actually think that he's cute,not to mention that he is cute too!I must be going insane!Lucky for me one of my aunt Carly is working in a mental hospital. Hahahahahahahaha.I think I'm just shock about my feelings towards I Patricia Williamson,be alling for Eddie Miller?Speaking of Eddie,we were eating lasagna when he suddenly said…'This is delicious Trudy!' He complimented.'Well thank you dear.'Trudy said with a smile.'You are an amazing cooker,which makes me sad because my mom is not good at cooking.'he all Nina said.'Hey she is _might _not be that bad.' 'Yes she is neens.'They all laughed.I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation.I was in _Eddie Land_ ."Hmmmmmmm….."I said in my head dreamily. Then Jerome said 'Ooooooooooooooh…,Patricia is crushing on someone,I can tell.'he said and looked at Eddie but he didn't laughed.'SHUT UP!You SLIMEBALL!'I practically all laughed.'Very funny guys.'I said finished eating and went to the living room.'So Nina…'Alfie started to say.'Yes Alfie?'Nina said with a common American accent.'How do you and Eddie know each other?'Alfie asked

'Well um we um we…..'they both glanced at each other and both took a deep breath.'We use to date.'They both said at the same time.I felt a pang of jealousy."They dated,they dated. Those words keeps on repeating in my head. 'WHAT!' Everyone yelled,except me,Eddie,Nina,Fabian,Alfie and were all was silence of 2 brook the silence and said.'I win Alfie pay up.'

Alfie groaned.'Aaaah man!'he looked gave 20 pounds to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.'Wait you guys made a bet without me!'Jerome yelled looking upset.'What is it even about?'Mara asked.'Yeah what did you guys bet on or who you betted on?'Joy asked.'Well what did you guys bet on, **without** me?'Jerome said.'Well,as you all know that I'm a love guru.A fashionable,pretty,hot,geniu-'before she could continue we all said.. 'Get to tha point Amber!' 'Okay,well I'm a love guru right so I ask Nina about her love life wich always leads on discussing you when Victor said that the new student's name was Eddie,Alfie and I made the Eddie was the guy that Nina used to date I get 20 and a kiss on the cheek if it's a different guy we do it burst out was 10 o'clock and Victor did his 10 o'clock speech. Everyone went to bed.

The next morning…

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone was eating pour orange juice in her after she finished she asked.'Anyone want some OJ?

'I do.'Eddie gave it to him.'What does OJ mean?' Everyone asked Nina confused except for Eddie.'Orange juice.' Eddie said.'Oh'. Everyone but him and Nina both smiled at each other.


End file.
